Final Fantasy VIII Descending Darkness
by immortal142
Summary: Twenty-three years have passed since Ultimecia's defeat, the heroes have become teachers at garden. One day during a routine exercise with a gifted student a strange person falls from a portal, then the world starts to fall apart as a great evil is about to awaken.


Final Fantasy VIII Descending Darkness Chapter 1

"Squall. Squall!" The familiar voice filled the room they shared as Squall lied sound asleep, Rinoa sighed "Damn it Squall you have a class starting in fourteen minuets!" she yelled.

"I'll get there." Squall said though groggy breaths as he rolled over. The frustration began to build in Rinoa as she looked at her lazy husband, she reached out and grasped the covers and yanked them off Squall very quickly. "Damn it." Squall said as he sat up on the bed, he looked at Rinoa "Okay, Okay. I'll go." Defeated he stood up and began to put on his clothing.

Squall walked down the hallway towards the elevator in the center of Balamb Garden. "Oh boy." He said through a sigh as he entered the elevator and pressed the button labeled "2". The elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open, Squall exited the tiny room and headed down the pathway to the classroom. He reached out and opened the door which caused the chatter inside to stop then he entered the room.

"You're late!" A student bellowed with a stomp of her foot on the desk and an extended finger pointing directly at Squall her shoulder length black hair swaying back and forth with the sudden movement. "You're setting a bad example for all the stude-!" The girl continued until she was cut off by Squall putting his hand up.

"Ellone, sit down." Squall said in a stern voice "Alright, Oliver you still need to pass exam 105." Squall direction his attention away from the loud girl who now sat cross armed with a sour pouting expression, instead a boy sitting by himself looked up towards the front of the room.

The class passed as Squall gave the students tips about fighting. "Okay, class dismissed. Oliver, meet me outside my room, then we'll head off to the exam." Squall said with a final word as he gathered his papers and exited the room with the rush of students that usually accompanies lunch time.

"How was class?" Rinoa asked as squall entered their room.

"Ellone made an ass of herself as always." Squall replied as he began shuffling through his belongings.

"Well if you showed up to class on time once and a while you wouldn't get called out by her all the time." Rinoa said after a quick chuckle as she pictured the girl standing up to Squall.

"That may be true, but that girl really needs to learn some manners." Squall said with a sigh as he continued shifting through his stuff.

"What are you looking for?"

"This!" Squall exclaimed as he pulled out an old black box "Oliver has gotten really good with the gunblade so I'm going to give this to him."

A knock filled the room and Rinoa went over to the door and opened it, there stood Oliver, dressed in his casual clothes, his dirty-blonde hair sticking in every which direction. "Good afternoon Instructor Leonhart." He said with a slight bow

"There is no need for that. You know to call me Riona if were not in class."

"Oliver, come in here, I've got something for you." Squall called to him and Rinoa stepped aside to allow the teen to enter the room who walked straight to where Squall was standing. "Out of all my students you show the most promise as a gunblade user that is why I want you to have this." Squall explained as he handed Oliver the black case. Oliver opened the case and looked inside, it was an old model gunblade, one that hadn't been produced for many years now.

"That gunblade helped me through much of our campaign against Ultimecia, I want you to have it." Squall said as Oliver pulled the Revolver out of its case.

"Thank you Squall." Oliver replied as he looked at the weapon

"Come on, we've gotta get going." Squall said as he stood up and walked towards the door, he turned to Rinoa and gave her a kiss "I'll see you later today, talk to Ellone please." Squall said as he exited the door with Oliver behind him while Rinoa waved bye to the group and nodded at Squall's request.

"It's been what four years now?" Squall said

"I know, I can't believe I spent so much time in that virtual world." Oliver said recalling the place he spent the first thirteen years of his life before Squall rescued him and the others who were stuck.

"IT'S MY LIONHEART!" Selphie said as she came running up to Oliver.

"You don't have to call me that everytime." Oliver said with a sigh, he had never really gotten used to having a last name but Selphie never let him forget the name she gave him, then his expression changed as he looked at Selphie's bulging stomach. "How far along are you now?" he asked as he put his hand on her stomach.

"The little one's gonna be in there for a bit longer." Irvine said as he walked up and put his arm around Selphie and kissed her cheek.

"Alright guys, I hate to break up this lovely reunion but Oliver and I have some business to attend to, I'll catch up with you two later." Squall interjected, then they left with a wave and exited Balamab Garden.

"So, where are we going?" Oliver asked

"Were going to the Fire Cavern." Squall explained, then the two of them continued on their journey till they came to the entrance of the cavern, the person standing guard at the entrance waved to Squall who returned the wave.

"Were here to test Oliver Lionheart." Squall said, then the guard nodded and the two entered the cavern.

"Damn, it's hot." Olvier said with a sigh.

"Don't let your guard down." Squall said as the continued along the path towards the end of the cavern, the two of them easily defeated any of the monsters who approached them. Before long they had reached the end of the cavern. "Back when I came through here I had to text myself against the GF Ifrit, but your opponent will not be a GF, it'll be me."

Squall stepped out in front of Oliver and pulled out his Lion Heart. "Now don't go easy on me." Squall said knowing that Oliver couldn't possibly beat him, but that wasn't Squalls goal, he just needed to see Oliver's ability first hand.

Oliver looked at Squall "Fire, Cure and Scan eh, guess I'll take some FIRE!" Oliver said as he drew some essence of Fire from Squall, who reacted with a slash of his gunblade, the two traded blows for a little while.

"Fi-re!" Squall screamed with his hand extended then Oliver burst into flames and fell to one knee panting.

"This isn't over!" Oliver screamed as he stood up and ran up to Squall with his blade tracing along the ground behind him, he jumped straight into the air and delivered a slash up Squall's body causing him to fall to the ground.

As the tip of Oliver's blade touched the ceiling and wave of energy blasted both Squall and Olvier away, then a portal of darkness opened and a man dressed in dark blue armor in the shape of a dragon fell through and cashed to the ground followed by a large dark blue spear.

"What the?" Squall asked as he got his feet and walked over to the armored individual who was now sitting with a confused expression on his face. "Who are you?" Squall asked as he approached the man.

"Kain, Kain Maverick." The man replied, but it wasn't the voice of a man, it was the voice of a teen.

"Okay Kain, can you stand, I don't know where you came from, but we've got a settlement not too far from here, I'm sure we can figure something out." Squall said as he looked over at Oliver who was now finally standing up.

"Damn, that was crazy." Olvier said "What the?" He questioned aloud once he noticed the stranger.

Kain got to his feet and grabbed the spear that fell with him "Okay, I'll trust you Mister?"

"Squall, and this is Oliver." Squall said as he began to lead the group of kids outside the Fire Cavern back towards Balamb Garden.


End file.
